Harumi Muruiyama
Harumi Muruiyama (無類春美 Muruiyama Harumi) is the 4th Seat of the 7th Division. She is a known as a rogue element, charged with crimes against the Soul Society, the Gotei itself in particular. She is a friend of Ahatake Kurosaki. She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Harumi is a female of deceptive age; she appears to be a young woman. She has slightly white skin and long, brunette hair which is tied into a long ponytail with a light-blue ribbon which drapes down to her hip. The rest of her hair is parted in the middle, with a multitude of clumps splayed about on her forehead. She has matching, soulful brown eyes. Unlike most other Shinigami, Harumi wears a light blue, revealing ensemble that has short sleeves with detached bell sleeves around her wrists that exposes her large cleavage; it appears similar to a kimono which is slitted on one side, exposing her purple panties. Around the waist, she wears a light-blue obi sash which keeps the whole outfit together. Her sheath for her Zanpakutō is strapped to her back. Personality Harumi is known to be a serious person, especially among her squad, all of whom are a bit more relaxed than she is. However, this serious persona is only a mask she puts on during work. When she is around friends and family, she is notably relaxed and chipper. This more upbeat personality comes with an aggressive streak, often scolding and beating those who annoy her. However, for some reason or another allows her lone demeanor to force her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends; something which she is rather ashamed of. Despite this, she aims to keep people from making her troubles worse, and in rare occasions, will go to extremes to keep secrets. Evenso, Harumi is not a very ladylike woman- she often drinks and can be rather rude to people she doesn't know; she is noted to be very tomboyish. Harumi is also noted to be an expert swimmer, which has aided her many times. In addition, she has shown the ability to be highly perceptive at times, which has saved her on countless occasions. Harumi has a soft spot for Ahatake Kurosaki, which is actually a rather humanizing trait of hers- only Ahatake has been shown her more vulnerable side. History Synopsis Substitute in Flames Arc *God of Death *Rantō Shōnen *Quincy Archer Hates You *School Daze!!! *All Meido Up Soul Society Arc *WHITE BEACON Equipment Gokon Tekkō (悟魂手甲, lit. "Soul Apprehension Gauntlet"): A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Ranking at least 3rd seat in her Squad, Harumi boasts high spiritual power, higher than what someone of her rank would possesses. Her spiritual energy is notably red. Enhanced Strength: Harumi possesses alot of physical strength, notable in that she is able to beat up on many Shinigami, even saying she's beat her Captain up to keep him in line. Enhanced Speed: Harumi is a very speedy figure, a practioner in the way of Shunpo and she can use her speed to escape most Hollows. Zanpakutō Harumi's Zanpakutō is unnamed, but takes the form of a katana with an all black blade, light blue hilt wrappings, and no tsuba. ''She wears it on her back, in a black sheath. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *Bankai:' ''Not Yet Achieved. Navigation